


Don't Use The Time You Have To Dream Away

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Psycho!Tyrell, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, or something along those lines, read with caution, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell had spent quite a while trying to get Elliot to take the hint. He just wants to show Elliot how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please," Elliot sobbed, squirming against his restraints, "I want to go home," his face was red and bruised - bruised from being hit with a led pipe. The hacker wasn't sure where he was, but he knew exactly who he was with. Tyrell Willick. It practically stunk of his horrid cologne.

 

"You are home, Elliot. Your new home. You'll be happy here, and I'll make sure of it." The Swede had no intention of harming  his precious hacker, but should Elliot try to escape him or refuse him, there  _would_ be consequences. This was Elliot's new home, whether he liked it or not. he loved Elliot, and yet Elliot was completely oblivious to it all! Now, he was going to show the hacker just how much. Sighing, he knelt beside his lover and removed the red silk blindfold from his eyes, "Oh, look at you; eyes so wide and gorgeous. Maybe we should get you a bath and something better to wear. Something much nicer than this black hoodie and skinny black pants. Tyrell released Elliot from his restraints, making sure to keep both of his hands cuffed together in front of him, "Such a good boy for me."

 

Elliot whimpered, tears running down his cheeks, "I want to go home. Please"

 

Tyrell was starting to lose his composure, "I said. This  _is_ your home now, okay? And you'll be happy here. I promise you will be. I'll make sure you are nothing but happy. Do you understand me, hacker boy?"

 

Elliot gulped, "Why are you doing this?"

 

"Because!" Tyrell snapped, causing Elliot to flinch, "All I have done this past year was treat you like a prince and practically threw myself at you! You've been completely fucking oblivious to me!" He quickly took a breath to compose himself and closed his eyes, "Jesus, I'm sorry, Elliot," he cooed, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just a little frustrated, as you can imagine."

 

Elliot looked away from Tyrell and swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry..."

 

"No, it's my fault," replied Willick, kissing Elliot's face and placing him on the countertop when they entered the bathroom. Tyrell started the water and sighed, "Alright," he cooed, making his way back over to Elliot, "Arms up," he instructed, pulling the hacker's shirt over his head, "And you need to stand up for this one."

 

Elliot stood up, whimpering as Willick unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, his boxers following quickly after, "No," he squeaked, trying to cover himself.

 

"It's jut a bath, it's okay," Tyrell whispered, easing Elliot down into the hot water. He smiled down at his lover and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you more than anything, baby." The Swede laughed and began to rinse Elliot's hair outn "We have to get that blood out of your hair, baby, or it's going to mat together."

 

"okay," Elliot murmured, slightly confused, considering his hair was so short. He shivered at Tyrell's touch, "Please don't touch me," he whispered, "It feels too weird." The hacker slid away from his captor and ducked his head in a way to tell Willick he was uncomfortable.

 

"Don't be like that, min kärlek. I won't hurt you. You can trust my touch. Promise." Tyrell grinned, blue eyes shining, "It's okay, really. I promise you will be happy here. You just need to trust me, okay?"

 

Elliot cocked his head, "But I just want to go home."

 

"You can't go home. You are home now, a better place to live. Where you can finally be happy." The Swede laughed bitterly and sighed, "You're going to be so happy here, baby."

 

The hacker chewed on his lip. He was getting  _real_ tired of hearing that. Like hell he was going to be happy. He was just fucking kidnapped. He snarled at the Swede, which earned him a hard slap to the face, "Fuck!"

 

"Now, now, don't use such harsh language. Don't be such a naughty boy. Naughty boys get punished, and do you know what happens when you get punished?"

 

"No," Elliot gulped, wrapping his arms around himself, "I'm sorry, sir.." he murmured, "I'll be good. I promise." The hacker smiled weakly, "Tyrell.. Can.. - If I have to stay here forever... Can we maybe.. Get a dog? I really like dogs."

 

The Swede cocked his eyebrow, "A dog? Maybe in the future. Let me start to trust you, okay, Elliot?" Tyrell leant in closely, catching the hacker's pale lips in a kiss.

 

When he pulled away, his eyes fluttered open, a smile creeping across his lips when he saw Elliot's beautiful face, "You know, your parents did a great fucking job creating you."

 

Elliot took a moment to process Willick's words - his eyes narrowing, "It is actually not up to my parents with how I look. It is just a different combination of genes and DNA."

 

"Elliot, it's a compliment - you're just supposed to take it as a good thing and say thank you. It means I think you're cute, El." Tyrell connected his lips with Elliot's, smiling. "So cute," he whispered as he moved his lips over his lover's neck.

 

Elliot couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped his lips, "Ty-" he breathed, squeaking as he was scooped up from the bathtub, "I-" he was quickly cut off by Tyrell's lips on his; his mind was fuzzy, but his thoughts were racing. He really needed to get this whole thing straight.

Tyrell Willick. Senior Vice President of E Corp. A man so uptight that an hour with him could make anyone uncomfortable enough to want to kill themselves with the nearest pen. A married man with a  _child_ on the way, who was now apparently a closeted gay man. He was apparently so head-over-heels in love with a socially awkward, depressed, drug addicted, hacker boy, that he felt enough desperation to kidnap him, hold him hostage, and attempt to play house. This wasn't adding up. Something here just wasn't right. This was all too strange...

 

"You're tense," Tyrell whispered, "Your lips are tense. What are you thinking abot?"

 

"Home," squeaked Elliot, closing his eyes and wiping a few tears from his face. "I just want to know... Why? Why didn't you tell me? I could have... I don't know. Maybe we could have talked? Gone out on one of those dates that people do sometimes? I'm sorry."

 

"Elliot, I don't understand why you think that it is that simple. You are a ghost when you are not at Allsafe. It's silly to think that I would just  _tell_ you anyway. Life doesn't work like that."

 

Elliot looked down at his hands. Life really did work like that, but clearly Tyrell thought otherwise. He held onto the Swede's shoulder as he was laid down on the bed, "No, don't let go..." he pleaded. He wasn't sure why he felt the sudden need to hold onto the man that had kidnapped him, but he was almost on the verge of tears. Panic, maybe? Shock?

 

Tyrell couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "I'm just going to let go for just a moment. So I can get into bed. Don't worry, I'll just be a second. Shh.. It'll be okay, just breathe." He chuckled and smiled down at Elliot when he whimpered as he was left with no one to hold onto, "It's okay, min kärlek." The Swede took a breath as he changed into his pyjamas, "Do you want anything to wear? Some pants?"

 

"Some pants would be nice, please," Elliot said politely. He sighed and rolled over, a groan escaping his lips, "My back is killing le. Do you have any pain killers?"

 

"I do," Tyrell replied, tossing a pair of black silk pants, "But maybe I could give you a back massage? I think you would like it better than a couple pills."

 

"Oh, okay," the other replied, his eyes fluttering shut as Willick climbed in next to him, "That sounds nice, actually." As Tyrell rolled him onto his stomach, Elliot squeaked and subconsciously winced, "Be gentle, please."

 

"Of course, min kärlek." Willick purred as he straddled his hacker's hips, "Don't worry, you will be fine. Do you trust me?"

 

 _Not as far as I can throw you -_ Elliot thought, "Enough," he spoke up. Just as his captor's hands touched his back, Elliot gasped, but soon enough, a small moan escaped his mouth as all of the knots in his back were kneaded away.

 

"How does that feel?" asked Tyrell, a smile spreading across his features, "It sounds like it feels nice. You sound gorgeous when you mean. You know that?"

 

"Oh," Elliot replied, awkwardly, "I don't know if it is a good thing. Moans really sound the same."

 

"Just take the compliment," laughed the blonde, quietly, as he kissed between Elliot's shoulder blades, "It means a good thing. So just say 'thank you' next time and we can be done with it."

 

The hacker smiled weakly, his eyes fluttering shut and another sound of contentment echoing through the quiet room, "I feel tired now. I would like to get some sleep."

 

"I would too. Would you like me to get you anything for the night? You haven't eaten dinner, and you should eat before you get any thinner. But if you aren't hungry, I can make you a nice breakfast in the morning."

 

"I don't usually eat dinner, so breakfast would be nice, thank you." Elliot grinned and waited for Tyrell to turn out the light before grabbing the pair of pants he was given. Fuck he had to find a way out of this place. There was no way in hell he was going to stay here all night. At all. He needed to be quick and quiet. Even if it killed him.

 

Elliot hugged himself, laying as stiff as he possibly could, waiting until he could hear Tyrell's steady breathing. Good, he was sleeping. The hacker slowly slid out of bed and held his breath as his captor sighed and turned over. Fuck this is turning into some Mission: Impossible shit. And his heart was racing.

 

Now that Elliot's eyes had adjusted to the dark, he figured now was as good a time as any. He did his best to map out Tyrell's house - from memory, of course. This is truly hell on earth.

 

Yes! This wasn't real! Maybe Elliot died from a drug overdose. And this was his punishment. That made sense, right? He was dead. Tyrell wouldn't  _really_ kidnap him like this? That was silly.

 

"Oh, Elliot," came a voice, almost tauntingly. Elliot was quickly ripped from his thoughts and barely had time to turn around before he felt something hit the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

 

_You fucking idiot, Elliot! You just **had**_ _to stop and think about this instead of getting the hell out. Now look where you are. This psycho is touching you, and probably going to tie you up? And probably keep you here for years. No outside contact. Good going you fucking idiot!_

 

It wasn't long before Elliot was startled awake by a loud band, causing him to snap his eyes open.

 

"Oh, Elliot," whispered Tyrell as he moved closer to his lover, "I tried to make it less uncomfortable for you here, but you still tried to escape. Do you know what the consequences are for trying to escape?" Before Elliot could shake his head, Tyrell struck him with a right hook. "For so long. For so long, I've wanted you, and did you really think that I would just go to sleep and let you get away that easily? How much a fool do you take me for, my love?" He struck Elliot once more in the jaw, this time with a pair of some brass knuckles. He smirked. "I'd love to see you broken and battered, calling my name.."

 

Elliot swallowed thickly, his eyes locked with the Swede's, "I'm sorry.." he squeaked, hugging himself best he could with one hand cuffed to the bed, cheeks bright pink and bloody, "Baby, please," he murmured, unsure of where the pet name came from. Or the sudden strike of confidence for that matter - but he as glad he had it, "Please don't be like that, I just wanted to get some food, you know? I was actually just getting hungry - I would have made you something, but I thought you were asleep. I wouldn't leave you. We're finally together, and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise us. Please believe me, Ty. I love you, and you're all I have, okay? Trust me."

 

Tyrell took a breath, looking Elliot dead in the eyes, frowning, "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry, baby? I would have made you something. Wait here, baby, let me get you something. What would you like?"

 

Elliot shrugged, a fake smile on his face, "Anything you feel like making," he chucked, watching as Tyrell look hesitant to leave, "don't worry, I'll be here when you get back."

 

It didn't take long for Tyrell to leave and come back with a plate of simple crêpes, "I hope you like these. I made them yesterday."

 

Elliot smiled best he could and motioned for the hand that was still cuffed to the bed frame, "Do you mind?" he asked politely. When Tyrell smiled and uncuffed his hand, Elliot murmured a quiet 'thank you' and proceeded to eat, feeling slightly awkward with the Swede watching him.

 

After he was finished, Elliot let himself be lifted onto Tyrell's lap, eyes falling shut. Fuck, was he drugged? Did Tyrell really put all of that effort into getting him to sleep? He looked up at his captor, eyes getting heavier and heavier, "Did you fucking drug me?" he slurred.

 

Tyrell just smiled and watched as Elliot quickly drifted off to sleep, "Shh, it's just a little something to help you sleep. I promise you will feel better tomorrow. Sleep well, älskling."

 

Elliot took a breath, feeling all too tired to reply. He yawned and laid his head on the Swede's lap, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. The Fall Of Us All

Elliot wasn't sure what time he woke up the next day, but he was sure it was late afternoon. He rolled over in bed and whimpered when he felt Tyrell's body next to him. So this definitely wasn't a dream - or limbo. This was real - this was really happening. There was no way out of this without one of them dying. Truth was, he really did care about Tyrell, and if Tyrell had talked about this whole relationship thing like any  _normal_ person would - they might have actually been able to have something special. He could tell Tyrell was awake, and was probably just testing him to see if he would make another attempt at running again. "Ty..." the hacker finally spoke, his eyes fluttering shut to make himself look sleepy.

 

"What is it?" asked Tyrell as he rolled over to look at Elliot's face, a small smile on his face.

 

"Kind of hungry, but mostly just thirsty. I was wondering if you had any apple juice? I really like apple juice."

 

"I'm afraid I don't, baby." Tyrell kissed Elliot's cheek, hugging him close and smiling brighter, "I love you so much. I can get you some orange juice if you like."

 

Elliot yawned, "Yeah, I would like that." He stretched out and cuddled against his captor. 

 

Tyrell grinned and slid out of bed, kissing Elliot's forehead before doing so - causing the hacker's face to flush. The blonde laughed to himself, making his way downstairs and pouring his lover some orange juice and beginning to make more crêpes. 

 

Elliot groaned, looking around and squeaking when he realised he was lying in Tyrell's bed - without a shirt on. He took a breath and looked for anything that he could knock Tyrell out long enough to escape. Bu with what? He sighed; his thoughts racing. 

 

_Maybe it would be easier to try and gain Wellick's trust first - then strike quickly and quietly. A week should be enough, right?_

 

Elliot sighed to himself and looked up as Tyrell came in, holding another plate of freshly made crêpes, "You really like making crêpes," Elliot laughed, sitting up, groaning at the slight pain in his back, "So tell me, do you like cooking, or do you just cook right now to impress me?"

 

"A little bit of both, honestly," replied Tyrell as he quickly headed over to Elliot's side and smiled happily, "Please, do eat, my love. You enjoyed them last ngiht."

 

Elliot cooked his eyebrow as he hesitantly reached for one of the crêpes, "Are these drugs in it this time?" he asked, staring up at the blonde.

 

"Not this time," murmured Tyrell, his eyes soft and promising, "I promise."

 

_Yeah, it's a little hard for me to trust him. Does he really think that I will believe him just like that? Hell, I would trust myself before I trust him._

 

"Fine, I'll eat one too." Tyrell sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair before taking one of the desertts from the plate and biting into it, giving a low hum in contentment.

 

Elliot watched Tyrell for a moment, looking at his bright blue eyes. His heart fluttered slightly, causing the hacker to frown and hesitantly take a bite of the warm crêpe in his hand, "I take it you really like the combination of chocolate and strawberry?" he asked quietly.

 

Tyrell laughed, "I'm actually highly allergic to most fruits, so strawberries, kiwi, dragonfruits, cloudberries are really the only ones I can eat. I mean, I can eat Blåbär, which is like an American blueberry, but it is another species. They are more tart than American blueberry since they contain less sugar."

 

"Can you teach me some Swedish?" Elliot asked, a weak smile on creeping across his face.

 

"Well, what would you like to know?" 

 

"You called me Kärlek once, I think. What does that mean?"

 

Tyrell smiled brightly, leaning over to catch Elliot's chocolate covered lips in a kiss, pulling away after a moment with a smile twice as wide, "I said Min Kärlek, which means 'My love' in English. Though if I wanted to call you 'darling' I could go with Älskling, but there are also six other words that I could go with.  Such as Käresta, which also translates to 'paramour'.  Or Gullgosse, but it is slightly more specific or offensive, depending on how you look at it - as it can mean darling, blue-eyed boy, or pet." He laughed to himself, "Söt is also a nice word to use, but in terms of affection, älskling would be the best way to go." The Swede looked over at Elliot, who was blinking rapidly and staring blankly up at him , "How about we just start with the basics?" He kissed Elliot softly on the cheek, "Did I break you or something?" he giggled.

 

Elliot shrugged, "Maybe," he mumbled, "It's way too early for all of that."

 

Tyrell smiled to himself and kissed Elliot's face, "I love you, älskling. Finish eating and we'll get you something to wear."

 

"I would prefer to wear my normal clothes if that's okay. I don't do well with suits and clothes of that nature." Elliot looked up at his captor and hugged himself, "It makes me feel better. Since it will be the only thing I have from home now and all."

 

Tyrell took a breath, "Well, how about I give you one of my shirts for now, and then I'll wash your stuff."

 

"Oh, okay," Elliot whispered, "What shirt are you going to give me?"

 

"Just a casual t-shirt, nothing too formal." Tyrell moved to his closet and pulled out an old, blue shirt, with yellow writing that read 'Nirvana'. He shrugged and balled up the shirt before tossing it at Elliot.

 

"I never saw you as the 'classic' rock type," Elliot murmured, laying the shirt beside him.

 

"I used to be. I got that from a show years ago. I'm more into classical music now. I still enjoy the occasional rock music, or the occasional heavy metal, but I have a special place in my heart for operas and classical music. How about you, el? What kind of music do you like?"

 

Elliot shrugged, "I don't know, I don't listen to a lot of music, really. Though, when I do, I like everything from classic rock to heavy metal to death metal. I like a lot of symphonic or power metal, too. You know?"

 

"Symphonic metal? Can you define that for me?"

 

Elliot stared at Tyrell with a blank expression for a while before speaking up, "All it really is, is opera vocals or opera like vocals with heavy metal instrumentals. It is actually very interesting. I really like it."

 

"What would be your favourite symphonic metal band, then?" The Swede took a seat next to Elliot and leant in to press a feather light kiss to his face. He smiled, nipping Elliot's lip and humming against him, "Do you have a favourite?"

 

Elliot took a breath and hugged himself tightly, "I really don't have a favourite, but I do like Kamelot and Seventh Wonder a lot. Though, if you want to go into more symphonic, you could try listening to Crysalys. Their Italian vocalist is really talented. She has a very wide vocal range"

 

As Elliot spoke, Tyrell listened happily and sighed; he loved when Elliot spoke about things he loved. It made him happy, "What about your favourite death metal band?"

 

Elliot thought for a moment, suching in a breath when Tyrell moved behind him and began to kiss at his neck. An involuntary soft moan escaped his lips, "W-Well, I really do like Fallujah, and Dying Fetus. Those are my two favourites, but I do like plenty more." He tried to ignore the feel of Tyrell's lips on his neck and now the hand on his chest. He was struggling to breath at this point, and he was scared. Scared that Tyrell wouldn't let up if he said not now - as told to him by the Swede  when they had first come face to face - that if he were to deny his advances, there would be consequences. It scared him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, eyes still wide. He didn't dare force himself to deny Tyrell. The thought of being turned on by all of this truly scared horrified him, and by surprise, Tyrell quickly backed off.

 

"Are you okay? You seem tense? Anything I can get for you?" 

 

Elliot shook his head, "I'm okay." He faked a smile and sighed, "Thank you, though. I love you."

 

"I love you too," Tyrell beamed, "So much!"

 

Elliot felt sick at the thought of Tyrell saying that he loved him. Everything felt so weird now. With this entire situation, there was nothing either one of them could do to make it any less awkward. However, at the same time, Elliot felt... Flattered, maybe? No, it couldn't have been that, but he wasn't sure what else  _could_ be. Elliot should be fighting for his freedom, trying to think of any way possible to escape. But he wasn't. He was sitting on Tyrell Wellick's bed, sharing crêpes with him, talking about music. He hugged himself and took a breath, trying to think of anything to say as a reply, "That's nice to hear," he finally spoke, looking around, "Do you think that I could shower?" he asked, laying his had on the Swede's shoulder and closing his eyes.

 

 _What the fuck are you doing? Why are you laying on him? Try and get the fuck out. Don't be a fucking pussy, just knock him out and make a run for it!_ Elliot laughed to himself and laid against Tyrell even more, looking up at him with doe eyes and a warming grin, "You can join me if you want to. I don't mind."

 

_What? Yes, you do mind! What the fuck are you doing!? Of course you fucking mind him joining you in the shower!_

 

"I would like that," Tyrell whispered, kissing Elliot's face and standing up to head into the bathroom. It wasn't long before Elliot heard Tyrell turning on the shower. Elliot sighed to himself, rather   pissed at himself for saying such things. At least he was, hopefully, gaining his captor's trust. "The water is pretty hot now, baby. You should probably hop in while you can. Come on, baby."

 

"Okay," Elliot murmured, standing up and making his way into the bathroom. Tyrell smiled brightly and quickly unbuttoned the hacker's pants as he kissed at his neck, "I got it, it's okay," Elliot whispered, shakily wiggling out of his pants and boxers, then his shirt. He could see the arousal growing in Tyrell's eyes, causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

"I always knew you were beautiful," Tyrell cooed, laying his hand on Elliot's face, "Come on, baby." The Swede helped Elliot into the shower, letting the water wash over both of them. The both of them sighed and leant into each other. Elliot felt surprisingly calm in the arms of his captor, and he knew that Tyrell was almost basking in his vulnerability. He need to get out of here - but... Did he want to?

 

_What? If course you want to! Of course you want to get the fuck out of here! What the fuck is wrong with you?_

 

No, he didn't want to. He liked being here. Right? No shitty job, no drama, no FuckSociety drama. He finally had someone that loved him and cared about him. And he didn't want to give that up. The hacker felt himself begin to tremble as he cuddled into tyrell.

 

"Are you okay, my love?" 

 

"Y-Yeah," Elliot replied, squeezing himself as he let the water flow down his body, "Just a little cold is all. Warm me up?"

 

"Sure, min kärlek" Tyrell grinned, wrapping his arms around his lover, "Let me kiss you, yeah?"

 

When Elliot nodded, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the feel of Tyrell's lips on his. He wasn't sure why, but the thought made his heart flutter, and it sickened him. This wasn't right. How the fuck could this be happening? Why was Elliot beginning to fall in love with the man who kidnapped him? Was this what it was? Love? No, that couldn't be love. He would never love Tyrell Wellick. Never. Right? As Tyrell's lips connected with his, Elliot let out a tiny whimper; he wasn't sure if it was out of arousal or confusion, but whatever it was, it edged on the other man. Tyrell was now holding his hips, squeezing them, all whilst nipping and sucking on his neck. Elliot let his mouth fall open as a string of soft moans escaped his lips, "Fuck," he squeaked.

 

Forget the shower; Tyrell scooped Elliot up into his arms and carried him out of the shower. He didn't care about them being wet or anything - all he cared about was getting Elliot to the bed. He kissed Elliot the whole way back into the bedroom, only pulling away  so the two could breathe. The Swede laid Elliot down on the bed, whining as their lips parted, "You look so beautiful, all spread out for me.." The blonde smiled and kissed Elliot's chest, going down, down, down - stopping when he reached Elliot's half hard member, pressing a kiss to the slightly pink tip. 

 

Elliot laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to keep himself from getting aroused, but it really wasn't working. The feel of Tyrell's lips moving down his body felt all too great. So fucking good. It was almost too much.

 

_Don't get aroused, you fucking idiot! You don't want this - but fuck, it feels so good. Those lips around you like that, it's too good to stop it all. You don't know what you want, do you? You like him, you always have deep down, and now that you have him, you don't know how to feel._

 

"Take me," Elliot finally spoke up, his cock now fully hard as he looked down at Tyrell, seeing his lips wrapped around the head of his cock.  _``_

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title by Kamelot's Here's To The Fall. 90% of my story/chapter titles are from Kamelot songs.


End file.
